Rose Filsdeux
Overview Rose Filsdeux was a sharp young woman, both in personality and intellect. To some, she could come off as rude, even. Years of military training made her an expert in most aspects of it and she often used that to her advantage. Appearance Rose stood at 5'7". She was lean, but had muscles from training. Her black hair and blue eyes provided for a startling contrast. One of her most striking features were her eyes. They were always watching her surroundings, careful not to miss a single detail. On her right side, right below her ribs, was a deep scar. There was another, more visible a scar about halfway down her right arm and another covered by her pants. On her left arm was a series of scars that went past her elbow and down into her inner wrist. Very faint scars under her eyes and on her cheeks could be seen if someone was very close to her. Rose utilized different fashions for different times. Most often, she could be seen in a simple top and pants, though for more formal events she wore nice dresses. She knew how to use clothes to appear important and powerful. Background Rose Filsdeux, born Rose Martel, grew up in Alenthyl with her brothers. She stayed there until the age of fifteen, when she traveled by herself to Deurlyth. Her first night in Novania was full of excitement. She found a man to live with and met the girl who would, in the future, be her adoptive sister, Echo Argyris. While residing in Driftwood, Echo quickly made friends with the Admiral, Adelaide Ayre, and his son. Rose was, by extension, introduced to them. After spending a short time residing in Driftwood, werewolves became a problem. In order to protect them, the Admiral asked Prince Geoffrey Sarethi if his daughters, Elisanna, Rose, and Echo could live in the palace. The prince agreed. Thus, the three girls were thrust into the heart of Novanian politics. At the same time, she was meeting more people in the city of Hearth. Rose developed a close friendship with a boy named Tybalt. He was often a troublemaker, however, spurring Rose and Echo on more dangerous trips. "Graves" was also causing heartache of his own. He left with just a note to the two girls, never to be seen again. In the palace, Prince Geoffrey was told that he would marry Emilie Rose Hargrave. After telling Rose this news, the two became closer, romantic feelings developing over time. As time went on, Rose's list of tragedies continued adding up. Tybalt's execution, Geoffrey's murder, Sebina's. It was all becoming almost too much to handle. The tragedy all culminated in the limp body of her sister hanging from a scarf. Echo had killed herself. It had been a long period of bad before the good. Rose had become friends with a woman named Thane'Amaelia sometime before, but they hadn't spent quite as much time together before Echo's death. She liked to use Amaelia's more colloquial nickname, Lia, and occasionally shortened it further to Li. After Echo's suicide, Rose spent more and more time with Lia, and eventually fell in love with her, hesitant to ever admit it for fear of rejection and scorn, which she had been met with before. When a man was hired to kill Adelaide and his children, she was almost killed. Due to the man's change of heart, though, they devised a situation that made it appear Rose died, when she really left for Alenthyl to visit family. After staying there for three seasons, she returned to Novania. She found her sister-in-law dead and her brother leaving and quickly took on the responsibility of raising her niece. She left mysteriously after a long while, running back to Alenthyl to raise her son with Faris and leave her daughter with Grov. She came back to Novania for a short time and saw close friends before leaving for Alenthyl again. She passed away a short time later, leaving Arlen to be raised by family. Known Associates Friends *Thane'Amaelia *Geoffrey Sarethi (Deceased) *Tansy Riverek *Altani Sarnai *Faris al-Rashid *Khatun Bhatak *Galya *Emilie Bakhiir *Yue Lin Family *Tel'Grov (Husband) * Arlen Filsdeux (Son) * Tel'Echo (Daughter *Ciar Martel (Blood Brother) *Cassandra Martel (Blood Sister/Deceased) *Adelaide Filsdeux (Adoptive Father/Missing) *Aurore Ayre (Adoptive Brother) *Echo Filsdeux (Adoptive Sister/Deceased) *Christelle Ayre (Niece) *Tybalt Ayre (Nephew) *Leslie Mornings (Adoptive Brother) Acquaintances *Yue Lin *Linus Sarethi *Siegfried Vangrave (Deceased) *General Bohemond (Deceased *Kris Riverek *Tel'Rorik *Corvan Vangrave Enemies *Oliver Bobbin *Dieb Gaudner *Adelaide Filsdeux *Kyle (Deceased) *Rollo "Graves" Mornings *There's probably more, but these are the main five. Personality Likes * Family * Friends * Pomegranates * Horses * Discovering or finding out things * Powerful men, oops Dislikes * People hurting her family or loved ones * Manipulative people * Abandonment * Confined spaces * Swimming * Werewolves Quirks * She could hold grudges for a remarkably long time. * She couldn't swim. * Rose had a tendency to be, for lack of a better word, petty af. * She could speak Antonellan. * Her favorite color was blue. * The beginning of Full Bloom was a Bad Time™. * Her desc was sad flower but she wasn't really that sad anymore tbh. Other Theme Music None. Face Claim Link Item Claims Engagement Ring A princess-cut diamond is surrounded by smaller round diamonds. Additional round diamonds decorate either side and are set into the band of silver. Wedding Ring Fashinoned in rose gold, the ring features a squared composite of round diamonds at its center. A halo frame of smaller round accent diamonds surrounds the center cluster, while diamond-lined ribbons create the ring's twisting quad shank. OOC Notes Is dead. Fuck her. Category:Characters